New Girl, Old Town
by njitgirl5642
Summary: Cindy returns to Retroville after moving away for seven years. Everyone has changed... especially Jimmy.


The blonde girl inhaled a throaty deep breath, her shoulders rising with the sort of stressed anticipation of a year at a new school. Although it was a new school, it was an old town. Well, not a sort of current old – more of a homey, childhood familiarity. She knew the streets of Retroville, the town fit her like a fuzzy mitten – of course at times it was an unpleasant, uncomfortable itch, but wholly the experience was satisfying. Her mother, Sasha, had relocated the family to a nearby, up-and-coming town with the hopes of getting her real estate business off of the ground. The girl, Cindy, was not exactly fond of her mother – she loved her but did not always like her. When the business had failed, the Vortex family decided to move back to their old home, the colonial with tan siding and green shutters.

Cindy didn't mind the relocation, which first took place merely days before her eleventh birthday. She had her best friend in Retroville, Libby Folfax, with whom she had maintained contact to the best of her ability – and by that sense they were disappointed to have only spoken twice daily and visit alternating weekends. Still, taking her first steps into Shimatsu Regional High School was an awkward experience.

As Cindy paced the length of the hall, ravenous teen boys stared her up and down. She shuddered to think that Ike, the frizzy, redheaded nerd, was not only unable to recognize her, but also that he could even briefly consider the possibility of Cindy with him. Couldn't he see that Cindy wasn't the dating type? She had changed a lot since her last days in Retroville. Although still academically consistent, Cindy had lost completely her competitive nature – granted, she still competed in sports; however, the motivation shifted from being obsessed with perfection to simply preferring the recreation. Within the seven years, she'd grown to five foot five, and her once boyish, athletic figure had become slightly more waifish and light. Her big, lively green eyes were now hidden behind the thick black frames of glasses she wore due to an astigmatism that had emerged in ninth grade. Her long blonde hair, which she used to pull, taught in a high ponytail, fell freely around her face in golden waves that kissed her waist with each movement.

As she walked down the hallway, Cindy scanned the students for Libby. She finally found her best friend, nestled into the crook of her boyfriend's, Sheen Estevez, elbow. Cindy smiled, waved, and headed for the happy couple of four years. "Hey, Libs! I thought I would never find you guys!" Cindy grinned and wrapped her best friend in a hug.

"Girl, you worry too much!" Libby chided, pecking Cindy on the cheek. Afterward, she held Cindy at arms length and appraised her outfit. It made Cindy instantly self-conscious. She knew her best friend would not approve of her chipping coral nail polish, too big tawny sweater, or mismatched socks. "What are you wearing?" Libby's face fell from a smile, and then contorted in a manner that resembled disturbed yet intrigued.

"On anyone else I would say that this entire look was a fashion faux pas, but I think you kinda make it work, Cin. I do love how you braided the hair away from your face. It looks real pretty." Retroville's undisputed queen of fashion looked amazing as per usual. Atop her head she rocked a topknot with blunt bangs and minimal make-up. She wore amazing grey, cheetah print skinny jeans with a cozy pink sweater and cute patent leather ballet flats. Libby also carried her cell phone, and favorite Chai Frappucino between perfectly polished purple fingers.

"Libs, I think Cindy looks fine. Don't be so judgmental." Sheen argued, kissing her on the forehead. Sheen had bulked up considerably, and left Ultralord, still his guilty pleasure, at home. He joined the football team, yet remained grounded; spending time with a now-homeschooled Carl Wheezer any chance he could. "It's her first day here. We shouldn't be picking on her… So, Cindy, what's your schedule looking like?"

Cindy dug inside of her backpack and pulled out a crisp schedule. "AP Chemistry, AP English, AP Calculus, and Gym." Cindy read off to them in the order they were scheduled. Sheen grimaced while Libby looked happy, with a pull in the corner of her smile. "Maybe we have lunch together? I have 'A' lunch." She offered Libby, who beamed and did a happy dance.

"I will see the both of you in lunch then." Libby hugged them both and about face to her locker. Hung within were tons of pictures of Libby with her friends, mostly Nissa, and Betty. What struck her was one of Nissa, Betty, and Libby in a photo booth, dancing and having a great time. Cindy finally found one of Libby and herself from eighth grade – wherein she was holding the hand of her first and only boyfriend. Beneath that one, there were a couple of Libby and she laying in their bikinis on the beach, or at a slumber party, or Cindy hugging Libby after a successful cross country meet. Cindy wished she could've been around more. "I wish I could stay and chat but if I don't get to Fashion Design on time, Kalahiri is going to have my ass. Kissies!" With that, Libby put her tote on her shoulder and sped off down the hall toward class.

Sheen looked at Cindy, concerned. "I could take you to your first period class if you want." He offered to allow her passage. "You said Chemistry right?"

"Yeah." Cindy replied, while following Sheen as he expertly navigated the halls. As they went, Sheen made small talk. He asked Cindy about her move, if she liked the school, and if she missed any of her friends. She answered candidly, and dealt out plenty of smiles.

Finally, they arrived at a small classroom, which Sheen said was hers. They said their goodbyes, and hugged before Sheen took off down the halls, catching up to another guy in a football uniform. Cindy entered her classroom, scanning the room for any familiar faces. There were none. So, she picked an empty desk and began unpacking her belongings.

Just before the bell rang, Betty Quinlan, self-proclaimed Vegan, entered the classroom carrying two steaming cups of coffee. She parked herself next to Cindy, and placed a cup on her desk. "Libby told me that you like Earl Grey." Betty grinned at Cindy and flipped her long, flat-ironed hair away from her face. If there were anyone Cindy knew that had changed the most since elementary school, it would be Betty. She was no longer interested in superficial things like makeup and boys. Instead, she attended PETA rallies, and volunteered at FEED centers around the state. As opposed to the tennis skirts, Keds, and polo shirts she used to wear, Betty was decked out in an oversized beige sweater that bared her midriff, white knee-length skirt, held in place with a vegan-leather belt with feather detailing, cat-eyeliner, one tribal earring, and vegan-leather fringe boots. She crossed her ankles and began writing in her immaculate notebook, whilst sipping on her coffee. "Just a warning: Jameson is always late, so if you oversleep, you totally don't need to check in at the office."

"Thanks for the info." Cindy smiled, and then began gnawing on her pen cap. She wrote out the 'do now' on the board and began to solve it. After a few minutes, the door in front of her slammed shut, as someone entered the class. Cindy looked up, assuming Mr. Jameson had made it to class. When she looked up, her stomach caught in her throat as she recognized familiar blue eyes enter the classroom. Although his head was considerably smaller, his hair well-styled, and his body sinewy, Cindy identified the boy within seconds. It was Jimmy Neutron.


End file.
